continuumfandomcom-20200223-history
The Politics of Time
The Politics of Time is the seventh episode of Season 1 of Continuum. Synopsis The high-stakes Union Election gives Kiera her first taste of contemporary political intrigue. But issues of trust and loyalty come up for Kiera as evidence points to Carlos in the death of an investigative reporter. Kiera will learn firsthand the lengths a person will go to get elected. Recap Carlos meets with a friend, an investigative reporter named Alicia. The night turns into more than he planned. The next morning, he gets called to a crime scene at Alicia's house; she's been murdered. While Kiera suspects something is up when his heart rate triggers her CMR, Carlos hides his relationship with Alicia from Kiera. When Carlos confronts a mutual friend of he and Alicia's, Jim Martin, a local politician, he learns that Alicia was about to break a major story that would damage his campaign. The day before the Union election, Carlos agrees to keep the heat off Jim until the election's over. He focuses the investigation on Jim's opponent, Nelson Barnes. Alec's relationship with his stepbrother Julian continues to sour. He works tirelessly on repairing Kiera's battle suit. When Inspector Dillon wants to pull Kiera from the murder investigation so she can focus on apprehending Liber8, she fibs that Liber8 might be involved, given their agenda. Carlos is grateful to have Kiera on his side and admits to her that he knew the victim, but still fails to disclose the extent of their relationship. Back at the precinct, Betty pulls up surveillance footage from before the murder took place and gets to work on rendering a higher resolution image. With the help of Alec and her newly repowered battle suit, Kiera is able to render the image in seconds and are shocked to see Carlos' face. Kiera heads on her own to Alicia's apartment and learns the truth about Carlos' intimate interactions with the dead reporter, but finds an unknown fingerprint in the apartment. After hacking his car computer, she confronts Carlos about his involvement. He tries desperately to defend his actions to protect both of his friends. With a looming deadline until Carlos' face is rendered in the precinct computer, Kiera agrees to stay away from Jim until Carlos can find more information. Kiera leaves to go question Jim behind Carlos' back. When she confronts Jim and his wife, Heather, Kiera learns that Alica was writing article on financial fraud and secret corporate contributions to his campaign, allegations that Jim denies. Kiera uses her CMR to match Jim's wife's fingerprint to the unknown print in Alicia's apartment. Without a warrant or further evidence, Kiera is forced to leave. She heads back to Alicia's apartment to see if she can reconstruct the night of the murder while Alec gets to work on finding out everything he can about Jim's wife. In the precinct, Betty discovers Carlos in the photo and confronts him. Realizing he's backed into a corner he can't get out of, he goes to Dillon and admits to knowing and sleeping with the victim. In a rage, he places Carlos on indefinite suspension as he's now made the prime target in the murder investigation. Kiera contacts Kellog for government satellite security codes to help with her investigation, promising that she'll set up an alert grid to help protect him in exchange for the information. Using her CMR and battle suit with the flood of satellite data, Kiera is able to virtually reconstruct the events of the night Alicia died. She witnesses a masked female assailant attack and kill Alicia, proving Carlos's innocence. The same masked female assailant attacks Carlos in his home, tasing him. He manages to cut her arm with a broken mirror shard before she escapes. The assailant leaves a message for him by leaving a noose in his apartment. Realizing that this all points back to Jim and his campaign, Carlos and Kiera confront Jim and his wife. Heather denies any involvement but admits that she knew about Jim's affair with Alicia. His assistant Sara admits that she had Alicia killed because she found out that she took a secret contribution on behalf of the campaign to get him elected; Alicia was planning to blow the whistle in her expose piece. Sara refuses to confess the name of the organization that provided the money and lawyers up. Carlos, shocked and disgusted by his friend's behavior in the name of politics, ends his friendship with Jim; he is crushed while Jim seems unfazed. Kiera and Carlos apologize to one another for the lies they told each other. As much as Carlos desperately wants to get closer to Kiera, by promising not to keep secrets from each other, Kiera just can't keep up that pact (as in, she's still lying she's from the future). Jim celebrates his election win as his wife introduces him to to their mysterious campaign donor: Edouard Kagame. We see that Garza, one of Liber8, was the figure that broke into Carlos' home and tried to kill him. ---- :::~ Special thanks to Syfy for providing the recap. Credits Main Cast * Rachel Nichols as Kiera Cameron * Victor Webster as Carlos Fonnegra * Erik Knudsen as Alec Sadler * Stephen Lobo as Matthew Kellog * Tony Amendola as Edouard Kagame * Roger Cross as Travis Verta (absent) * Lexa Doig as Sonya Valentine (absent) * Omari Newton as Lucas Ingram (absent) * Luvia Petersen as Jasmine Garza Guest Cast * Jennifer Spence as Betty Robertson * Adam Greydon Reid as Clayton * Pascale Hutton as Alicia Fuentes * Jenn Bird as Sara Davidson * Sarah Edmondson as Heather Martin * Frank Cassini as Nelson Barne * Jim Thorburn as Trevor * Tahmoh Penikett as Jim Martin * Brian Markinson as Inspector Dillon * John Reardon as Greg Cameron * Richard Harmon as Julian Randol * Paula Elle as Rikki * Shaopin Tsui as Rookie Quotes :Carlos: Let's uh, let's make a pact, huh? No more secrets from each other, 100 percent honesty. What do you think? :Kiera: I think that's where we get into trouble. Sometimes you have to do the wrong thing for the right reason and I would rather keep a secret from you than break a promise to you. :Carlos: I get it. ---- :Kiera: I need those satellite codes. In exchange, I will set up a surveillance net that will alert you if anyone comes within 50 feet of your yacht. :Kellog: You can do it? :Kiera: I know a guy who knows a guy... :Kellog: Look at you! Inspector Cameron making a joke. :Kiera: I'm not just a pretty face. Trivia *Pascale Hutton (Alicia Fuentes) is best known for playing Blake Laviolette on alongside Stephen Lobo and John Reardon as well as Abby Corigan on Sanctuary. *Tahmoh Penikett (Jim Martin) is best known for his role as Karl "Helo" Agathon on Battlestar Galactica and Paul Ballard on Dollhouse. The episode has a fairly direct Dollhouse reference: Looking each other in the eye, Kiera Cameron asks Carlos Fonnegra if he trusts Jim Martin. He replies, "Yes, with my life," a line exchanged often between Actives and Handlers in Dollhouse. Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 Episodes